Over and Over
by Marissalyn
Summary: a Steferine songfic oneshot for Over and Over by Three Days Grace


I feel it every day, it's all the same.

_It brings me down, but I'm the one to blame._

_I've tried everything to get away,_

_So here I go again, chasing you down again._

_Why do I do this?_

Stefan stood, placing the empty glass of his eighth whiskey and stumbled out of the Mystic Grill onto the streets and over to his car. He was finally going to do it; he had finally worked up the courage to say something. It couldn't be ignored any longer. He headed over to the one place he knew she'd be at, the boarding house. Damon would be out gallivanting with Elena so he knew that he could pour his heart out and not worry about Damon overhearing and holding it over his head for all of eternity.

As he parked the car in the drive way, Stefan climbed out of the car and into the house to find Katherine sitting on the leather couch, staring into the fire. She turned around to speak but before she could let a word out, Stefan spoke, "I've had something on my mind, and I need to get it off of my chest." She lifted a brow, "What is it?"

_Over and Over, Over and Over, I fall for you._

_Over and Over, Over and Over, I try not to._

"I love you Katherine. More than anything and I know I've told you time and time again that it will never happen, that I was over you, but the truth is that I've been lying through my teeth this entire time. I can't get you out of my head and everything about you is just perfect through my eyes even though you're just as fucked up as I am. You're a selfish, cruel, manipulative bitch and I love it. You can push me away but I'll just keep coming back for more."

_It feels like every day stays the same._

_It's dragging me down again and I can't pull away._

_So here I go again, chasing you down again._

_Why do I do this?_

"I've been trying to live without you for over a hundred years and I can't anymore, I can't keep denying the obvious. I need you in my life whether you like it or not. You drive me crazy, you're so…you're just so, you. I don't know of another way to put it. Forget Elena; let's face it she was never the one for me. The only woman that could ever satisfy me has been right in front of my eyes this whole time. You're enough for me; you don't have to be something you're not, because I love you for you, simple as that. I just hope that I'm enough for you."

Over and over

_Over and over _

_You make me fall for you_

_Over and over_

_Over and over_

_You don't even try_

Katherine stood, standing away from the couch, setting the cup that she had onto the table and walking over to stand in front of Stefan. She was definitely surprised to say the least at Stefan's sudden outburst and was trying to figure out what had brought it on besides the alcohol that he had clearly consumed an hour ago. "Stefan, do you realize what you are saying? Are you sure you want to go there?" Stefan took a step towards her, his hands cupping her face, "I am more than sure. I love you Katherine that much I am sure about." Katherine placed her hands over his, pulling his hands away from her, "I don't think you are properly in the right condition right now to make such decisions, you're drunk and it's late. Maybe you'll think differently in the morning. Don't get my hopes up for something that could crash and burn by morning."

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head I try to live without you every time I do feel dead

_I know what's best for me but I want you instead_

Stefan was a bit stunned at Katherine speaking complete honesty about her weakness, him. He was her weakness and he knew it all along and didn't do anything. "Katherine, it doesn't matter that I am intoxicated, I'd have to be completely stupid to not see what we have. What we could have if you'd just let your guard down and stop building up all those walls." He grabbed her hands, "With you, I feel human again, you make me feel giddy and you keep me on my toes. Forever we could be, if you'd just let me."

Tears sprung to her eyes as she said, "I'm not sure if I deserve love or not, especially from someone like you. I've done awful things Stefan, for my own selfish reasons." He shushed her, "I'm not exactly a saint either. Inside there's a ripper and there always will and I have to fight it every day, the urge to kill out of boredom or enjoyment." "To me you're everything but a ripper Stefan, you are enough for me. I can promise you that. No more lies and no more avoiding things. So here it is, my heart revealed on a string out in the open. What will it be, cherish it, or break it because I can't stand the wait any longer Stefan. I've been waiting just as long as you have for us to be together, it was just never the right time. But now finally we can be together and I'm not going to take that for granted, I will love you with all that I am and all that I have. Stefan, I will no longer let you suffer, we'll find a way, and we always do."

Stefan grabbed her waist then, pulling her to him as he lifted her off of her feet and their lips met for the first time in a long while. What seemed to be a peck turned into a fiery burning passion, their lips swollen as Stefan carried Katherine upstairs to his room, stripping off all of their clothes and making love to her in what had been a hundred years. Molded into one, they knew it was right, that it was meant to be.

I'll keep wasting my time

Over and over

Over and over

I fall for you

Over and over

Over and over

I try not to

Over and over

Over and over

You make me fall for you

Over and over

Over and over

You don't even try to…

Thank you for reading and please do review, I would love to hear what you had thought for my first ever songfic. Did I do well? Let me know. I really tried to show the emotions and feelings I think Stefan and Katherine have for each other. Thanks again, you guys are awesome.

**-Marissa**


End file.
